It Comes Naturally
by AtticusMurpheyJr
Summary: Imprinting is kind of a big deal to the Quileute wolves, and each pack member is destined to find the one they are supposed to spend their lives with, and that one person could be anyone...even someone of the same gender...
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan White sighed heavily as raindrops began to hit the windshield of his black 1969 Mustang Eleanor. He inherited the car from his mother. When she was still alive, John's mother would let him drive it only occasionally, but now...well now the car was officially his. The rain progressively grew heavier as he continued toward his destination, which was an indication that he was getting closer. Johnathan didn't really want to move to La Push, Washington, but, given his current situation, he really didn't have much of a choice.

John's only living relative was Jason White, a full-blooded Quileute Native, and Johnathan's father. John didn't know much about his father, since his mother divorced him when John was very little, and moved John away to a small town in Southern Oregon called Gold Hill. Of course John's mother, Alexis, told him all about his Quileute heritage, which had always intrigued John-he especially loved the legends about the wolves. John once asked his mother why she left his father, and he didn't exactly like the answer. Jason White was a violent drunk, and he used to beat Alexis pretty badly. So, in fear of not only her life, but the life of her son, she decided to leave. Knowing this information has made John hate his father that he never knew, and is why he was dreading staying with him now.

"Just one year," John said to himself. "Just one year and I can leave." John was seventeen, which meant that he only legally had to live with Jason for one year. He assumed that the man was just as unhappy about the situation as he was, so hopefully they could keep to themselves, and this next year wouldn't have to be so bad.

It was half past midnight by the time John arrived at the address that his mother had written for him on a piece of paper before she died. Alexis died of cancer, and knew that her time was almost up, so she did everything she could to make sure that John would be okay after her death, including leaving him a large sum of money, though he couldn't access it until he turned 18.

The reservation was quiet, besides the rain pounding its way down to the earth. John shut off the engine of his car and sighed. Through his water-blurred windshield, John could see a square of light coming from the house he parked at. Every other house he had passed had been dark, since it was late and everyone was sleeping; apparently this was not the case for Jason White.

John grabbed two duffel bags out of the back seat of his car. The two bags contained all of his important belongings, while a few small boxes in the trunk had things that he wouldn't need immediately (such as books and knickknacks). After putting up the hood of his jacket, he stepped out of the car and quickly ran to the house. Once he got to the door, he hesitated. Should he knock, or just go right in? Jason was expecting him, but it would be rude to just enter the man's house, wouldn't it? John took a deep breath, and knocked on the door three times.

After only a moment, from inside the house John heard a gruff voice say, "Come in."

"Better get this over with..." John mumbled, then he turned the old brass doorknob and entered the small home. The house was much warmer than it was outside; the source of the heat was from the fireplace in the corner of the room. Directly across from the fireplace was an old, worn couch. To the right of the couch was a television, which was tuned into a random fishing show. To the left of the couch and across from the TV was a dark blue La-Z-Boy, and in the La-Z-Boy was a man.

The man in the chair was vaguely familiar to John, an aged version of an old memory. John never got to know his father very well, but he was a part of some of his earliest memories. Jason looked away from the television to look at his son. "You need a haircut." he said. Jason turned his attention back to the TV and took a few gulps from the beer in his hand.

John self consciously tugged on his hair, which was three or four inches past his shoulders in length. He couldn't remember a time when his hair was short, and he wasn't about to change that now. It actually kind of ticked him off that that would be the first thing his father would say to him, but he let it slide. He didn't want to start a fight already. "Um yeah, probably," he said, awkwardly, not knowing what else he could say. What do you say to a father that has had absolutely no part in your life?

"I made up a room for you. It's the one at the end of the hall. You should get some sleep. You had a long drive." Jason said, not looking away from the TV, and finishing off his beer.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." John said, turning away and heading down the hallway. Just as he got to the door at the end, he heard his father call back to him.

"You can do whatever you want tomorrow, but we're having dinner with an old friend of mine and his son around seven, so if you leave, make sure you're back."

"Sure. Goodnight." John entered the room, and shut the door behind him. The room was small, just barely big enough for the queen sized bed and a desk. There was a single window with a black blanket tacked over it as a makeshift curtain, and a small empty closet. John sighed as he set his bags down in the corner of the room, deciding that he could unpack later. He took off his shoes, shirt, and pants and flopped down on the creaky bed in his boxers. The bed wasn't very comfortable, but the blanket was soft, and the pillows were fluffy, so that evened it out a bit. It could always be worse.

After adjusting the blankets and pillows so that he was in a comfortable enough position to sleep, John closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**So there's a little intro into this story. I promise that it will get much more interesting after this part, especially when I actually involve Twilight characters. I know a lot of you won't like this story simply because the OC is Male, and there will be homosexuality in this story. Hopefully some of you will give it a chance. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

John had trouble sleeping the entire night, and by seven AM he decided that he was tired of waking up every thirty minutes, so he sat up in his bed, forcing himself to wake up completely. From the living room, John could hear his father snoring. He must have gotten so drunk that he just passed out in his La-Z-Boy. John rolled his eyes at that. It wasn't like he expected any better from Jason, but that was just pathetic.

There was a small amount of light peaking through where the black blanket didn't completely cover the window, allowing John to somewhat see his surroundings. Not liking artificial light all that much, John decided to un-tack the blanket from the window. As soon as he did, sunlight flooded his entire room, causing John to squint until his eyes adjusted to the change. John looked out the window and saw that it wasn't raining anymore, which was nice. He wanted to walk around the Reservation today, and though he didn't mind the rain, he was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about getting wet at the moment.

John got up out of his bed and went over to his bags in the corner. After unzipping one of them, he retrieved a simple black T-shirt and a pair of shorts, along with a pair of clean socks. After putting on the clothing and his worn Chuck Taylors, he put on his sweatshirt, though he didn't zip it up. The only reason he was even wearing it was just in case it started raining again, which really wouldn't be surprising here.

Not wanting to disturb Jason in the living room, John decided to just jump out of his window. He didn't want to wake his dad up, not knowing how a hungover Jason would react to being woken up so damn early, and not really wanting to find out. John mostly closed the window, and then started walking. There were parts of the reservation that were familiar to him, but for the most part it was all pretty new to him. He liked how the forest was right on the edge of the reservation, and how the beach wasn't too far away at all. All in all, the place wasn't too bad. He just wished that he could be here on different terms. He wished he could be here with somebody else, anybody else besides his father.

Since it was so early, hardly anyone was awake, and if they were, they were most likely inside, eating breakfast or something. Thinking about breakfast made John's stomach growl hungrily. "Shut up, stupid tummy," he grumbled to himself. John continued to walk aimlessly until he reached the beach. The air was filled with a familiar salty essence, and John couldn't help but grin as he inhaled. There was something about the ocean that was so tranquil and invigorating; John was happiest when he was near the ocean. Each wave crashing into the beach sent a tingle down his spine, and it calmed him to the core of his soul. "I wish you could be here, Mom," John muttered, looking up at the sky, which was a pale blue with little puffs of white here and there. Johnathan's mother loved the ocean, and often told him how all her fondest memories involved it. If she were here, she would already be building a sandcastle, like she was some little five-year-old or something...John shook the thought away as tears burned his eyes, he didn't want to cry right now. The ocean was a good place, not a crying place.

John sat down in the sand and took off his shoes and socks, as well as his jacket and shirt. He dug his feet into the ground, enjoying the feeling of sand between his toes, made his jacket and shirt into a makeshift pillow, laid down, and closed his eyes. The sounds of the waves and the feel of the warm sand against his skin made John much more relaxed than he has been these passed few weeks.

The next thing he knew, John woke up several hours later. At least he got the sleep that he needed. Yawning, John sat up and stretched. The sun was high in the sky, and John knew that it was after twelve in the afternoon. It was a good thing that John already had dark skin, otherwise he probably could have gotten a really bad sunburn. There were more people on the beach now, so John decided to go, since he never felt too comfortable around a bunch of people. After putting on his socks and shoes, John stood up and walked off of the beach, deciding to leave off his shirt and sweatshirt since it was warm today.

* * *

"So, Jake, we hanging out tonight?" Paul asked him as they made it to the beach.

Jacob sighed. "No, Paul, that's why we're hanging out now," he said. Seth, Quil and Embry were already at the beach waiting for them, and they sat down to join them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth asked curiously.

"Jake can't hang out all night for some reason. I thought we were all going to go patrolling tonight, but I guess not," Paul said, pouting.

"It's not my fault!" Jake groaned, sick of Paul whining about it. "My dad invited the neighbor for dinner, and I have to be there," he explained.

"Neighbor? You mean Jason White? Why the heck would you have to be there for that?" Embry asked. It was well known that Jason was a drunk, and was an asshole to pretty much everyone. Billy Black was his only friend in the reservation.

"Apparently Jason's son moved in with him recently. My dad said he is doing the kid a favor by introducing him to me." Jake said, rolling his eyes. Weren't they too old for their parents to be introducing them to people? Like, what the hell? That's how they made friends back in preschool or something.

"Oohh, that makes sense! I did see a new car outside of Jason's house. That would explain it. It's a nice one, too. You'd really appreciate it, Jake." Quil said. Jacob nodded. He saw the car earlier, but didn't think anything of it. It was pretty cool that the guy had a car that nice. "So, what's his name?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, John, or something like that." Jacob said. "You know, You guys should come to dinner, too. That way he can meet more people and I won't feel so freaking awkward..."

"Yeah, We could do that, right guys?" Seth said, and the others agreed.

Jacob grinned. "Thanks, guys. We'll have to tell Emily to make some more food, then. Dad asked her to make dinner tonight." Emily was great, and super helpful. She would always be willing to help anyone out if they asked her.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey Bella!" Seth, Quil, Embry and Paul greeted. Jacob turned around to look at Bella.

"Bella! You didn't say you were coming by today..." Jake said, "Did the warden let you free today?" he asked, referring to Edward, of course. Bella chose to ignore Jake's bitter comment.

"Did you guys see that guy leaving the beach?" Bella asked, changing the subject. "I've never seen him before. He was pretty cute." Jacob rolled his eyes. Great, that's just what he needed, another guy for Bella to be interested in.

"Now that you mention it, there was a guy napping over there before you guys got here," Seth said, "think it was that new guy?"

"New guy?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, you know my neighbor?"

"The mean, drunk one?"

"Yeah, him. Well, I guess his son just moved in with him. He's coming over for dinner tonight." Jacob explained. "Dad thinks it will help him make friends, or whatever."

"Oh, well, could I meet him? I don't think he'll have any trouble making friends around here. Everyone wanted to be my friend when I first got here, and I'm nowhere near as good looking as him." Bella said. Jacob almost wanted to groan in frustration. Why did she have to say things like that around him? Seriously, did she think everyone was attractive but him?

"Nah, sorry, Bells, but the table's already full," Jake answered. "Besides, I think he should get to know the tribe first, you know? I mean...he does have the potential to be one of us." The first part was a total lie, there would always be plenty of room for Bella, but the second part wasn't. Jason White is one of the major tribe members, along with his father, so, naturally, John would have the ability to shift just like the rest of them. That was another reason why Billy decided to invite him over for dinner.

"Oh...okay." Just then, Bella's phone buzzed, and she checked her text message, frowning slightly. "I guess I got to go... See you later guys," she said, then left. Judging by how she was acting, the text was either from Charlie, or Edward. Knowing that Charlie would rather her be at the Res than with that stupid bloodsucking boyfriend of hers, Jacob was guessing it was Edward.

"Well, if you are all going to eat, then we should go start helping Emily out," Jacob said, standing up and brushing sand off of his shorts. The others agreed, and followed suit, then they headed to his house to go help Emily.

* * *

**-Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I promise that it will get better! Any reviews would be appreciated, tell me what I can do better or anything. Thanks for reading!-**


End file.
